King Doofenshmirtz
by I Heart Abby and Disney
Summary: Doofenshmirtz as King Midas Based on King Midas and the golden touch


**King Doofenshmirtz**

 **Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction**

 **This is based on a fairytale called King Midas. None of this belongs to me it all belong to Brothers Grimm and Disney. The song "Cha-Ching" does not belong to me it belongs to Nick**

 **The Cast**

 **Heinz Doofenshmirtz as King Midas**

 **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as King Midas's Daughter**

 **Isabella Garia Shapio As The Fairy**

 **Charlene Doofenshmirtz As King Mida's Wide**

 **Roger Doofenshmirtz as King Mida's Brother**

 **Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Mother and Father: The King and Queen**

 **Perry as: The Wizard**

Once upon time in the far away kingdom of Danville there lived a young 10 year old prince named Heinz Doofenshmirtz, he was at the fairy he wanted to win a gift for his mother and father so he could finally gain their affections. Heinz was always envious of his young brother Roger because he had everything he could want money,fame,toys,friends,family and the one thing he graves so desperately his parent love. Ever since the day Roger was born Heinz would have to literally compete against his younger brother for their affections, suddenly he saw a teddy bear inside the vending machine so he decided that he would win the prize for his mother . He moved the claw to grab the stuffed animal and then a miracle happened he won the prize. He ran straight to show his mother the toy when she saw the toy she instantly give it to Roger, soon Roger grabbed a red marker to sign his name on toy and then doing the same on his mother's apron. Heinz stares heartbroken as her mother hugged Roger and thats where it all began.

 _14 years later_

Heinz had became King also he married a woman called Charlene and had a beautiful daughter named Vanessa. After all childhood being forgotten about and treated like dirt he became cruel,selfish and became obsessed with gold. Everyday he would count his money or raise everyone's taxes forgetting all about her wife and daughter. Eventually Charlene divorced him leaving Vanessa all alone doing nothing but texting and going to parties. Everyday she wore a beautiful silk black gothic gown. One day Vanessa asked her father to spend some quality time with her unfortunately he said no because he was so obsessed with his money. Because of Heinz's greed all of his kingdom were starving and couldn't even afford a roof over their heads due to giant taxes. Wizard Perry had watching over Heinz his entire life so he decided to get a fairy to teach him a lesson.

 _In The Palace_

While Heinz was counting his money "If only everything touches could turn in gold, I would become richest king alive". When he said those words a beautiful tiny fairy magically appeared in a beautiful pale blue waterfall-like dress wearing a waterfall-like tiara and pale blue shoe."Who are you?" He asked threateningly " I am not afraid to this!" he shouted while grabbing a baguette. She told in a soft voice" Calm down weirdo, my name is Isbella and I am here-" as she noticed Doofenshmirtz playing with a toy catapult using his money as a weapon to defeat his toy soldiers " Are you even listening to me!" she shouted in angry tone. He said while eating a sandwich " No" Isabella then slapped her forehead and sighs " Look I am here to give you to have everything touch turn into a gold understand" as here appear a contract . He nods his head and signed the contract at that moment the fairy disappears. He test his power by touching his royal red cape, the sec he touches the cape it turns into gold. A smile grews on Heinz's face as he turns everything around him into gold

 _Heinz: Cha-ching, cha-ching, cha-chingaree_

 _Money, oh money, how I love thee_

 _Cha-ching, cha-chong, cha-changaroo_

 _From pennies to dollars, any amount'll do_

 _Cha-ching, cha-ching, it's no contest_

 _There's only one thing that I love the best_

 _From every sight I've ever seen_

 _To the sweetest sound I've heard_

 _I'd gladly give up everything for all the money that I've earned_

 _Cha-ching, cha-ching, cha-chingaree_

 _There's nothing on Earth like the feeling of green!_

 _There's nothing on Earth like the feeling of green!_

Soon the king grew very hungry and went to eat, he grabs a apple and tried to take a bite out of it unfortunately it turned into gold then he tried to eat a sandwich but it again turned into gold then he tried to eat a pie but unfortunately came the same of result. He sighed" great I can't eat I really should have read that stupid contract ". Then Vanessa came in he cried " Vanessa" and hugged her tightly then at that very moment she turned into gold. Soon Heinz realized what he does " wait! wait! no! please no, oh god no!" he cried, he look into the eyes of gold statue of his daughter Vanessa, he remember all the years he forgot about her treating her like dirt like his own mother did to him. There was phase people say "All that glitters is not gold" and now he finally knew the meaning, Vanessa loves him and cares about him deeply, gold doesn't have a heart,gold has no life. Money can't give you happiness neither can it give you joy. " Oh please,please kind fairy I wanted my daughter back!" he screamed in sadness and depression as tears came streaming his tears remembering all the years he have wasted. Suddenly the fairy appears, she had grow a bit of sympathy for him so she decided to help him " Look stop your crying I can help reverse the curse" she told him in as soft tone. " Really?" he asked with pleading eyes. She nodded " Yes but I need you to do something first". " I will anything,Anything!" he begged. She smirks then he start cycling balls. She stared in awe and muttered " We're going to be for a long time".

 _3 hours later_

After 3 hours of parlour tricks she yelled " that it! just go wash in the river's water then sprinkles the water on to everything you turn into gold!". He does as she says and for the first time in 16 years he hugged his daughter. After the curse is reversed he soon goes and gives his money out to everyone,lower the taxes and invites everyone to a royal banquet. The king and his daughter became the kindest rulers that ever lived and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
